<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver Locks by Cinnamon_Cop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235786">Silver Locks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Cop/pseuds/Cinnamon_Cop'>Cinnamon_Cop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bendy boy, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Thanatos, But not the body one dw, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, I didn't want to add Body Worship but since it's probably gonna pop up might as well, M/M, Not /too/ much but Zag is gonna be a bit hard on it, Okay I'll stop now, Okay maybe a /bit/ of plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Than is flexible btw, Than loves it though, Thanatos is awkward about it, This revolves a lot around hair, Top Zagreus, Zagreus gets hot about it, Zagreus is simping, just a bit, like real hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Cop/pseuds/Cinnamon_Cop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanatos lets his hair grow again (not that he intended to). Zagreus is certainly digging it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver Locks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>☆Please check out my Twitter!!☆</p><p>NOTE TO ANY ARTIST OUT THERE: If you feel inspired in any way to draw by my works, /please/ don't hesitate to do it! Omg, I would /love/ to see anyone draw anything based on my writing! If you post it on Twitter, tag me please, I wanna see it! My username is @Sin__Snake (with two underscores)!</p><p>Alright so, I don't know if it was just me being blind or if this is an actual fact, but I haven't seen anyone on AO3 so far approach the subject about Than's long hair?? I have seen a lot of fanart about it on Twitter, but no one made any fanfiction as far as I know, so here I am, making that happen because I wanna see it- I am trying a rougher approach this time around because (for some reason, most likely horniness), you guys really seemed to like my other fic, Fangs of Death- Which, of course, had rougher sex than what I usually write (ye thirsty feckers). Aaaaanyway, I am have 5 other new plots for fics laying in wait on the back burner, so hopefully I will get to doing them too, soon! I am trying my best to be as productive as I can, but college;; Oof;; I haven't forgotten about the suggestions you guys gave me, either! I have them written down and I /will/ do them too, as soon as I have the time, so /please/ don't stop telling me what you wanna see! They are all so interesting to go through~ </p><p>Another thing I wish to mention is that I really want you people to let me know what you think! If you take the time to read these author notes, /don't/ hesitate to comment your thoughts about what I do, I need the critique or whatever you wish to tell me and I always reply to every single comment I get! It greatly helps! Thank you once again for indulging me and reading through my things, it means a lot to me you guys spend time on this~ Well then, off we go to see long-haired Thanatos getting himself nailed, haha~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos used to have long hair.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus vaguely remembers how Than used to look when he did, but he surely wishes to see it once again. Certainly, his lover is handsome no matter what kind of hairstyle he is sporting and all, but Zagreus can't help his curiosity when it comes to the thought of Than having his silky, silvery hair swaying elegantly in the wind once more. It's intriguing, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>What Zagreus didn't know, however, was that this particular wish of his was going to become a reality sooner than he imagined.</p><p> </p><p>That day, Zagreus was busying himself with polishing Aegis and the rest of his weapons in the courtyard, listening to Skelly rant about how he wanted to get hit by Coronacht's aspect of Hera again because it felt, as he described it, "Like a sharp, hot blade cuttin' straight through my femur as if it was nothin' but a sheet of parchment, boyo!" Zagreus couldn't help but wonder why was Skelly so eager to always get hit and murdered in the most violent ways, but then again, to each their own, he supposes. </p><p> </p><p>As Skelly then proceeded to make an elaborate ranking of Zagreus' weapons based on their damage and the 'sensations' they gave him, Zagreus would only nod or hum in acknowledgement here and there as he wiped Stygius clean, not paying any actual attention to the little skeleton, tuning him out so he could focus on his thoughts. The prince was wondering, now that the matter came back to his mind, where his beloved Thanatos could be at, considering the elder didn't come home in more than three mortal weeks. Was he alright, up there on the surface? Were Ares or the other Olympians giving him any trouble with his work? What if he got injured? Surely, Than is immortal, but Zagreus can't help but worry with these things.</p><p> </p><p>Even <em>more</em> so when he is kept in the dark about his lover's condition.</p><p> </p><p>"Ey, boyo? You still with me?" Skelly huffed, snapping his boney fingers in front of Zagreus' expressionless face, jolting the prince out of his thoughts and catching his attention. "You're spacin' out on me, pal. I know I ain't the best chatter partner since I usually ask you to hit me as soon as you step in here, but this time around it doesn't look like it's because of me bein' boring." Skelly explained. "I am not paid to ask, but since you're a good kid... something on your mind?" He asked, making Zagreus sigh and lazily scratch the back of his head. "It's nothing, Skelly." He hummed, choosing to avoid the subject. "What were you saying?"</p><p> </p><p>To his credit, Skelly shrugged it off and continued his speech.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus tried to pay attention, but suddenly, he felt a familiar presence appear inside the house, one that immediately caught his attention. He jumped to his feet, accidentally knocking Stygius against Skelly, who yelped before pulling back, eyes (or rather eye sockets) wide as saucers at the sudden burst from the prince. "Okay boyo, you're actin' reaaaal strange today... I mean, I ain't complaining since you hit me, but- <em>aaargh!</em>" Skelly's words got interrupted as Zagreus suddenly dumped the weapons he had in his arms all on him, leaving the skeleton to put them back in their places as he himself ran away towards his chambers. He had to go through them to get to the house after all.</p><p> </p><p>That presence from before... <em>That was definitely Thanatos.</em></p><p> </p><p>Zagreus dashed across the hallways, managing to knock down a few of the servants busy with moving files from Hades' desk towards the archives, earning himself annoyed huffs, but he would apologize later. What comes first is seeing his Thanatos, whom he had missed dearly all this time. Three weeks may not seem much, but to Zagreus, considering he had been alone...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They felt like an eternity.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Than! Than, are y-" Zagreus called, rounding the corner towards the balcony Than was usually dropping by every time he came home. But his words got cut off shortly when his mismatched eyes landed on the floating figure of the tired, elder god idly gazing at the river Styx. Something was definitely different and when Thanatos turned to face him, Zagreus widened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Than's hair was long.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Zagreus?" Thanatos called out, a small smile coming to his lips upon seeing the one he missed the most. Zagreus, who was still busy looking at the elder from head to toe over and over and trying to get his brain to restart so he could form proper words, stuttered a little before clearing his throat, face flushing just a tad. "Oh, uh- Hey! It's wonderful to have you back, love. You've been gone so long... I missed you." Zagreus murmured, making Thanatos hum softly, before an awkward silence befell them both. Obviously, no one addressed the elephant in the room, after all.</p><p> </p><p>So Thanatos, who was suddenly self-conscious, sighed, "I apologize for looking so... <em>unprofessional</em>." He said, making Zagreus look at him with surprise before it melted into a frown. "I was too preoccupied with my work to take the time and cut my hair. It grows very fast and I need to shorten it after two weeks at max." Than explained, looking away. "I should probably go do so before-"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Don't</em>." Zagreus suddenly said, interrupting him and making Thanatos raise an eyebrow as he looked back at his prince. Zag flushed again before smiling, genuine and loving. "<em>You look absolutely stunning, Than... It's so beautiful.</em>" The prince reassured, making Thanatos flush and mutter a small curse to himself, but he didn't mind it. It's just that he wasn't used to having his hair long anymore knowing it's been centuries since the last time he allowed it to get to such lengths. It usually got in his way during work, so Thanatos wanted to cut it as soon as he could, but the way Zagreus looked at him made him reconsider, for the time being. If only to please his lover, that is.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus walked up to Thanatos and took a hold of the elder's bare hand, coxing him into landing, which Thanatos did without complaint. Whenever Zagreus was the one at his side, Thanatos allowed himself to be relaxed, to go into this vulnerable state where his entire demeanor was no longer alert. Zagreus smiled, before he raised his hands and placed them on Than's face, cupping it and gluing their foreheads together with a happy hum. "Can I take off your hood?" He whispered, Thanatos nodding as he closed his golden eyes and gave into the warm touch on his cold cheeks. Zagreus chuckled at how cute the elder could be when getting all soft like this, brushing his fingers through the silky, long strands of hair before pushing the hood on Thanatos' head off, revealing it properly and making Thanatos flush again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gods, he looked incredible. How can he be so goddamn beautiful without even trying?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Than... Since you came home after so long, how about dropping by my chambers? I'd like to help you unwind for a bit. I care for my beloved, after all." The youth suggested, Thanatos opening his eyes and looking at him curiously, as if he was weighing the idea in his mind. Sure, he felt slightly tired and wanted to relax, but what about the work he had to do? He could tell Zagreus read his thoughts, though, because the younger god huffed, frowning, "If I hear another excuse about work from you I will go and throw myself in the river Phlegethon." He warned, making Thanatos sigh deeply.</p><p> </p><p>He really couldn't argue With Zagreus, could he?</p><p> </p><p>"You're not really giving me a choice here, Zag. That's unfair." Thanatos murmured, making Zagreus laugh before the prince led him towards his chambers, hand still holding his own, cold one. The elder felt utterly embarrassed by the look Hades gave the two of them when they passed by his desk in the great hall, but all he could do was keep on walking, because Zagreus was beaming with happiness about this whole thing and Thanatos wasn't going to take that away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Even if his boss was looking at him as if Than was naught but a lovestruck fool.</p><p> </p><p>And in such case, maybe Hades <em>is</em> right.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus walked inside his chambers first, still smiling happily as Thanatos followed close behind. The prince motioned Than to have a seat on the bed and make himself comfortable, while he himself walked over to the Mirror of Night to check on the last additions he made to it in regards to the quantities of darkness. As Thanatos sat down and made his gauntlet and scythe fade away, Zagreus was stealing glances at him in the mirror silently, still admiring his lover and the long hair he was now sporting so beautifully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was just like Zagreus imagined it would be.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And for some reason, he felt the utter, sudden need to ask a question he hoped Thanatos won't mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Than?" Zagreus said, making Thanatos hum in response. "I have something I want to ask, but, uh... I am not sure you would be comfortable with it and I don't want to push your boundaries." The prince explained, making Thanatos chuckle silently as he leaned back on his arms a bit, somewhat amused by what Zagreus said. "Zagreus, we have known each other since centuries ago and we have been together as lovers for a long time as well. You can tell me anything. You won't know if I will like it or not unless you ask." Than reassured, making Zagreus smiled as he turned on his heel, facing him properly.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Can I play with your hair?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos froze. "Play with... Excuse me?" He asked, unsure of what Zagreus was asking for. Zag flushed and nervously chuckled, "I-I told you you would probably be uncomfortable with it, so it's okay if you don't want to, I under-" "What do you mean, Zagreus?" Thanatos interrupted, Zagreus shutting up in an instant. The prince averted his gaze a few times, trying to find the proper explanation for his words before smiling, "I want to braid it. Or maybe just help you brush it and get rid of the knots, you know? I am sorry if that was a weird thing to ask for... I just really like your hair, love." </p><p> </p><p>Thanatos blinked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was certainly something he never tried out before. After all, at the time his hair was long in the past, Thanatos didn't have a lover or someone he would allow touch him as easily as he allows Zagreus to do now. But then again, Zagreus looked like he was really eager about it and Thanatos didn't necessarily mind the thought... So why would he say no? "...Alright." Than agreed, making Zagreus grin. "Really? Thanks, Than!" He cheered, making Thanatos chuckle again in amusement at how the little things in life always seemed to bring Zagreus the most joy.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus picked up a hairbrush he would sometimes use for himself before walking over to the bed, already excited to get to work. Thanatos scooted up to the middle of the large mattress and turned, Zagreus sitting behind him, now facing Than's back properly. Thanatos raised his hands and pulled the rest of his long hair out from where it was hidden under his chiton, letting it cascade over his shoulders and back, pooling onto the bed beneath with the amount of length it was packing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Zagreus was utterly astonished.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There were a lot of knots to work out in it, but Zagreus, for once in his life, wanted to be patient for something. It was probably extremely uncharacteristic of him, but when it came to Than, the prince always did things differently than usual. "So pretty..." He murmured, smirking when he realized Thanatos most likely blushed again at the compliment due to his inability to deal with such things. "Tell me if I am doing anything wrong, okay?" Zag said, Thanatos simply nodding as the youth raised his hand that held the brush and started combing the teeth of the object through Than's soft hair.</p><p> </p><p>It was all going wonderfully, truly. Thanatos seemed utterly relaxed by the sensation, almost about to doze off, while Zagreus found it really satisfying to watch the brush pass through the silvery locks, still stuck with admiring his lover's beauty as he dutifully tended to his task. The prince was contemplating what sort of braid should he make for Than, whether it should be a simple one or maybe a fishtail braid, or if he should make more, smaller ones... The possibilities were vast, after all, and Zag spent enough time around Persephone and other female shades by now to know quite a few of them.</p><p> </p><p>However, the peace of the moment suddenly got interrupted when the brush's teeth got stuck in a bigger knot and ended up tugging on Thanatos' hair, eliciting a startled sound from the elder. It wasn't something like shock, but more like... <em>a moan?</em> </p><p> </p><p>Zagreus felt that moan travel towards his southern regions for a bit, but he chose to ignore it for the time being, settling for checking on Than and how he felt. "Than, are you okay, love? I apologize, there is a big knot here and..." he trailed off when Thanatos turned his head to look at him. "Are you<em> blushing?</em>" The elder hissed and looked away again, making Zagreus wonder what it was all about. Why was Than so embarrassed by it and why did he moan when his hair got tugged on?</p><p> </p><p>And that's when it clicked in Zagreus' mind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thanatos liked that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now <em>that's</em> some info Zagreus could use. The idea of it made the youth smirk, suddenly leaning over Than's back and draping himself over the elder, humming, "I may be wrong... but did you, perhaps, <em>enjoy</em> getting your hair tugged on?" He teased, making Thanatos scoff. "Zagreus, please..." The older god muttered, clearly not happy about this new fact being brought up, but Zagreus did not seem willing to drop the matter anytime soon. "Hmm? What was that?" He asked, pulling back, only to move over in front of Thanatos, facing him properly on the bed and watching how his lover was blushing and muttering small curses to himself so cutely. "Don't even..." Thanatos started, though it felt hard to talk about it now that Zagreus was aware of his secret.</p><p> </p><p>Zag leaned closer, smiling as he allowed their lips to brush against each other. It made Thanatos shudder, the quickly-forming eagerness showing in his golden eyes as Zag brushed his fingers through Than's hair, keeping his head still. "<em>Would you like me to do it again?</em>" Zag whispered, Thanatos huffing softly at the teasing. The prince smirked, taking it as a yes, to which he decided he was going to respond by doing exactly what he said he would. So he picked a handful of Than's hair and suddenly, <em>he tugged</em>. And Thanatos moaned softly, but so heatedly that Zagreus could feel himself getting hard from the sound alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This was one essential discovery.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Blood and Darkness, Than...</em>" Zagreus murmured, his smirk never fading, much to Than's annoyance. "Who knew you would be into something like <em>this?</em>" The prince chuckled, before Thanatos pulled him in for a deep, hot kiss to shut him the hell up.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus wasn't complaining.</p><p> </p><p>As much as Thanatos tried to keep some semblance of control over their kiss, with Zagreus' hand still in his hair it was damn near impossible. The way the youth would sometimes tug on the strands made Thanatos shudder and groan as their tongues collided, rubbing against each other messily as Zagreus pushed Thanatos down on the bed. Those three weeks away from each other were starting to show in the way their desire was utterly obvious and Zagreus, despite being really turned on now, took the time to admire the way his lover's hair haloed around his head and sprawled all over the sheets. Thanatos still felt awkward about it since he grew used to his short hair, but if Zagreus was digging it this much, who is he to complain?</p><p> </p><p>"I want to fuck you<em> so bad</em> right now..." Zagreus leaned down and whispered against Thanatos' ear, the elder groaning at that amazing prospect as the prince placed kisses along his jaw. He and Zagreus didn't get any time to be intimate in a while after all and this certainly <em>was</em> an amazing idea the more Than thought about it. When these occasions popped up, even someone as workaholic as Thanatos could throw away all responsibilities and give into the feeling. "You surely don't hold back on admitting your desires, Zag..." Thanatos teased, making Zagreus chuckle, "Wish <em>you</em> would do the same sometimes, babe."</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos chuckled as well.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus kissed him again deeply, the hunger he felt for his lover's touch seeping through tremendously. Thanatos felt a bit overwhelmed at first, but the rough kisses Zagreus gave him were certainly turning him on like crazy. He was hard as a rock by the time Zagreus pulled back to breathe, the prince needing the air since, between the two of them, his heart <em>was</em> beating. A string of saliva connected their lips as Zagreus panted, Thanatos seeming slightly dazed from the kissing as he looked at the youth with half-lidded, intense eyes. "<em>Zag</em>..." Thanatos murmured, Zagreus humming lovingly as he suddenly grinded their hips together, letting Than feel how hard he was too. Thanatos bit his lip and grinded back slightly, making Zagreus moan softly before the prince started fiddling with Than's golden collar, expertly undoing it after so many times of doing so in the past. He dropped the piece of heavy jewelry on the ground carelessly (Gods, how the hell can Than walk around with that on him?), making it collide with the floor with a soft<em> clang</em>, which Thanatos winced a little at since he cared for his collar a lot more than he probably should.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus hummed, "Sorry, Than." before he continued with undressing his beloved, tugging off Than's chiton and watching the mesmerizing motion of the soft, black fabric dragging over every dip and curve of Than's chest and abdomen. Thanatos hummed in delight at the pleasing, feather-like feeling going across his skin. Then, Zagreus leaned down and started attacking Than's neck with kisses and sharp bites meant to leave marks, Thanatos groaning as he bucked his hips up in need, the rough treatment making him get hot as all hell. Zagreus didn't forget about what led to this situation in the first place, though, so he sneaked a hand up to Than's head, repeating the previous action of tugging softly on the strands on that side and eliciting a sharp gasp from his lover. Pulling back for a moment, Zagreus chuckled, "If only I knew about it sooner... <em>That I could make you melt under my touch just by toying with your pretty hair.</em>" He purred, Thanatos growling at him, not wishing to comment more on the matter since he was too turned on to care much for it or for Zagreus' constant teasing.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus got the idea. That didn't mean he wasn't going to <em>savor</em> this, though.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos got pretty frustrated by the pace Zagreus was going at, so he started undressing the prince in return, taking Zag by surprise at first before he chuckled at the elder's eagerness. He allowed Than to do as he liked, shuddering when Thanatos leaned up and kissed along the column of his throat, Zagreus biting back a heated groan since that was one of his most sensitive areas and Thanatos knew it. Zag rewarded the elder by bucking his hips again, their clothed lengths rubbing against each other in a delicious dance that elicited loving moans from the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>Until both realized they were way too clothed for this occasion, that is. </p><p> </p><p>Thanatos pushed Zagreus off of him and down on the bed, straddling his thighs as the prince looked up at him with dazed, but curious eyes. It was hot to see Than try to take the reins in bed from time to time and now, with his long hair all disheveled and that hungry look in his eyes, he was making Zagreus bite the inside of his cheek at how horny he was. To his credit, Thanatos made quick work of getting them both entirely naked, sliding downwards until he was facing Zagreus' groin, the prince's erection standing tall and proud with need. Zagreus pushed himself up on his elbows to get a better view of what Thanatos was up to, the elder taking a hold of his length and making Zagreus take a sharper inhale when it was stroked. "You surely enjoy this, Zagreus." Thanatos pointed out, Zagreus groaning when the head of his cock was rubbed by the pad of Than's thumb, the precum that gathered there getting smeared around. </p><p> </p><p>"W-Well- <em>nngh</em>... Of course I do, Than... You're so <em>hot</em> and I want you <em>so bad</em> I feel like I am going insane." Zagreus admitted, always open about his feelings. Thanatos flushed slightly, but he was determined to go on with what he had in mind, or else <em>he</em> would be the one to have to suffer the consequences of it. You see, Zagreus has tremendous amounts of stamina when it comes to pretty much everything. However, when it's about <em>sex with Thanatos</em>, it's almost as if Hermes himself filled Zagreus with an endless fountain of energy to spare, which usually results in a very sore and tired Than at the end of it all. So, if Thanatos wants to make it out of this still able to walk (even if most of the time he is floating), he has to get Zag off at least once before the main event.</p><p> </p><p>"Good to know..." Thanatos murmured, before he leaned in, placing small licks and kisses along Zagreus' hard shaft, using one hand to toy around with the youth's balls and making Zagreus tense in return. Zagreus moaned sweetly before biting his lip, twitching when Thanatos took him into his mouth, suckling the head and rolling his tongue around it, gathering the precum that formed and lapping it all up. Tasting Zagreus like this always made Thanatos ten times more turned on, but he wasn't going to admit it out loud, not when Zagreus could clearly see it himself anyway. When Thanatos started taking more of Zag's cock in his mouth, one of Zag's hands flew up to Than's head and grabbed a handful of his silver locks, once again remembering the elder dug that a lot. "<em>Than...</em>" Zagreus moaned, tugging on Thanatos' hair a bit rougher than last time when Thanatos almost took him down to the hilt, the tightness of the elder's throat making Zag see stars.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos moaned around him in return, eyes shutting close as he stood still for a while, just basking in the feeling of his hair being messed with again. He never knew how he ended up with such a peculiar kink and he wanted to keep it hidden for the rest of time itself if he had the option, but with Zagreus knowing about it now and using that knowledge to such extent... </p><p> </p><p>Thanatos doesn't seem to mind anymore.</p><p> </p><p>After taking a moment, Thanatos began bobbing his head, much to Zagreus' pure delight. The prince was usually very vocal in bed, so he made small sounds of enjoyment or let out low moans whenever Thanatos would tease his sensitive glans or press the flat of his tongue against the main vein of Zag's cock on each drag of his mouth along it. At one point, though, Zagreus tightened his hold on Than's hair and groaned a quick apology, "I can't-! Than, I... <em>I am sorry...!</em>" It confused Than at first despite the heat that tug on his hair caused in his body, but his bewilderment vanished as quickly as it came when Zagreus began thrusting in his mouth, keeping his head still by his locks.</p><p> </p><p>It was honestly a very lucky matter that Thanatos did not necessarily need to breathe, or else he would be <em>done for</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of Zagreus fucking his mouth so eagerly made Thanatos moan around the youth's length as it slid down his throat repeatedly, his own cock leaking copiously in response to the arousal it caused him. Zagreus let out a myriad of small curses and groans with his thrusts, Thanatos gripping on his thighs for support as his mouth was used by his lover, eyes still screwed shut as he could feel Zagreus' dick twitching in his throat with how close he was getting to orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't take much longer for Zagreus to come, a shuddering moan of Than's name leaving his lips as he let his load free down the elder's throat, Thanatos doing his best to swallow it all (just for the sake of not making a mess out of the bed, <em>definitely</em> <em>not</em> because he enjoyed it when Zagreus did that). Zagreus slowly let go of Than's hair and tried to shake off his post-orgasm bliss, looking down at his lover with worry in his mismatched eyes as the other god pulled off from him and coughed softly, his throat slightly sore. "Are you okay, Than? I am so sorry, it was just too good and I couldn't-"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Don't...</em> Don't apologize, Zag." Thanatos murmured, voice hoarse and a bit scratchy, his lips a bit puffy and slicked with spit and precum. "That was... <em>It was good.</em>" He reassured, making Zagreus freeze before he blushed as red as a cherry, nodding with a small, dumb smile blooming on his own lips. </p><p> </p><p>Zagreus suddenly pushed Thanatos back down on the bed, towering over him, already starting to get hard once more as he looked at his lover and the messy state he was in. Thanatos was honestly wondering how it was possible for Zag's refractory to be this insanely short, but then again, knowing Zagreus and how full of life he is... It's not really much of a surprise anymore. "<em>Now it's my turn.</em>" Zagreus announced, making Thanatos wonder what <em>that</em> was all about. The prince leaned down and suddenly latched onto one of Than's nipples, sucking it between his lips, rolling it between his teeth, tugging on it playfully or flicking it with his tongue. Thanatos gasped and arched into the touch, groaning as he felt himself tense, his neglected member twitching eagerly and leaking more on his abs as Zagreus continued the treatment on his chest. At one point, when Zagreus shifted to the other nipple, Thanatos decided to return the gesture regarding hair and suddenly grabbed a handful of Zag's spiky one, tugging on the short strands experimentally.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus almost <em>melted.</em></p><p> </p><p>Thanatos was surprised by the reaction, but it was also hot enough to make him thrust his hips slightly against nothing, Zagreus chuckling breathily as he pulled off from Than's nipples. "Well... <em>Now</em> I get why you like it so much..." He murmured, Thanatos huffing before Zagreus continued his descent along his body, kissing and licking every inch of skin he could get his lips and tongue on. Zag took the time to make more marks along Than's body, the elder groaning at the teasing sensation of teeth against his skin, looking down at Zagreus when the youth reached the place Thanatos needed touched the most. "What do we have here..." Zagreus hummed, Thanatos feeling inclined to kick him in the head for a split second, but pushing the urge away since he didn't want to hurt his adorable dork of a lover. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not even Thanatos is that cruel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus didn't hesitate to take Than into his mouth, eager to return the gesture in kind for the stellar head Thanatos gave him before (more like for letting Zagreus use his throat, but that's besides the point). Thanatos groaned, Zagreus pushing his legs wide open and up, the elder keeping one hand in Zag's hair while the other gripped the sheets tightly as if his life depended on it. When Zagreus took him all the way down, Thanatos' other hand joined the first one on Zag's hair, tugging on the black strands and making the prince groan in pure bliss around him.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos was going to <em>die</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Zagreus...!</em>" Than moaned, his thighs tensing as Zag began bobbing his head happily. The prince kept at it until Than was close to orgasm, moment in which he pulled off, not letting his lover go over the edge. Even if Thanatos was going to cuss him out for it, Zagreus knew the older god wouldn't be able to hold on through everything he has planned for him if he let Than come so early on in the game. This was supposed to last, after all. "You're so pretty, Than... You taste amazing, too..." Zagreus murmured, kissing along Thanatos' hard length, trailing down and sucking on one of the elder's balls as well, much to Than's dismay/delight. Thanatos felt so close to the edge and Zagreus was teasing him so much, this was just unfair! Zagreus suddenly felt daring and continued his descent, keeping Than's legs pushed open as he trailed kisses towards his lover's hole, trying to take advantage of the fact that Than was too blissed out to care. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Or so he thought. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you even <em>dare</em>-" Thanatos hissed, his head propped up so he could glare daggers towards Zagreus, who innocently looked back at him despite his mouth having been just a few millimeters away from Than's entrance mere seconds ago. Zag laughed at Than's embarrassed curses as he pulled back, smirking, "I swear to you in my Father's name that one day I <em>will</em> eat you out." He promised, determination in his eyes, while Thanatos only covered his face with his hands and threw his head back on the pillows with an embarrassed groan, "<em>Don't bring the Lord's name in this, Zagreus...</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Zag laughed again, though he pulled away from Thanatos to look under the bed for the oil he usually had for such occasions. When he couldn't find it there, he realized it was under the pillow, so he towered over Thanatos and slid a hand under the other god's head, rummaging under the place and making Thanatos look at him in confusion. "Uh... what are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Searching." Zagreus hummed, matter-of-factly. When he found the oil under the spot, he pulled it out and showed the bottle to Than, who made a small <em>'Oh'</em> sound before raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Why was that under your pillow, though?" He asked, and this time it was Zagreus' turn to flush and look away. "W-Well... you know..." He murmured, making Thanatos smirk teasingly in return. "I don't know, Zag. Enlighten me."</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus huffed, "Okay, okay... I get lonely when you're not here, alright? I have to get off with <em>something</em>." The prince admitted, flushing red as a cherry, though Thanatos didn't comment on it. "And sliding my hand on my dick without anything to make things slippery isn't really comfortable..." Zag added shortly after, making Thanatos chuckle at how cute he was when <em>he</em> was the one getting flustered. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Thanatos imagined it. And he once again became acutely aware of how <em>hard</em> he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Just get on with it..." Than mumbled, Zagreus nodding eagerly as he opened the oil bottle and coated his fingers in the slick substance. He pressed the pads of two of his digits against Than's hole, earning a soft gasp from his lover as the prince rubbed at the ring of muscle, trying to get it to relax. Zagreus leaned down and kissed along the shell of Than's ear, muttering small praises and dirty words to the elder before nipping at the lobe, making Thanatos moan and tremble, his ears being a very erogenous zone as well. Zagreus managed to slip in one of his fingers, slowly pumping it back and forth, trying to get Thanatos used to the stretch before adding another, scissoring them and working his lover open skillfully.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos bit at his lip to muffle his needy groans, not wanting to step on his pride enough to beg Zagreus to hurry. Even if the pace was absolutely <em>torturous</em> for the state of arousal Than was in, he wasn't going to beg, not unless he was absolutely <em>forced</em> to by the situation. Zagreus seemed to have caught on to Than's feelings and made it a personal task to get his lover's stubbornness to crumble, no matter what. "<em>You know I don't like it when you're quiet, babe...</em>" Zagreus murmured teasingly, Thanatos shuddering as he panted. The youth suddenly slipped a third finger inside of Thanatos, making the elder jolt when his prostate was pushed against, the sensitive bump being rubbed and jabbed until Thanatos was almost on his peak once more.</p><p> </p><p>But just like last time, Zagreus pulled away, not allowing Thanatos to come.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos <em>whined</em>. He literally whined, unable to bite the sound back with how hard he was and how much his length was pulsating with the need to release. Zagreus smirked playfully, admiring how eager and pent up his beloved was, the image of a stoic, silent man with the job of deciding life and death itself now long gone, replaced by the beautiful mess laying on his bed. "My, you seem to have a small issue, Than, love... What's wrong? <em>What do you need, hmm?</em>" Zagreus teased, Thanatos hissing, looking at him with hazy eyes filled with need and desire. He can't win this fight. He can't do it... Not when Zagreus knows how to rile him up in all of the best ways. </p><p> </p><p>"I... <em>I need you to take me, Zag...</em>" Thanatos finally admitted, Zagreus grinning bright and proud. </p><p> </p><p>"Thought you'd never ask." </p><p> </p><p>Unlike Thanatos' initial thought, Zagreus didn't shuffle to position himself over him. Thanatos wondered if the youth was going to tease him again, because if Zagreus does, Than <em>swears</em> he is going to leave. However, instead of that, Zagreus suddenly manhandled Thanatos and placed him on his side before picking his leg up and holding it up by Than's thigh, taking advantage of the elder's flexible nature. "Is this alright?" Zagreus murmured, and Thanatos could feel his lover's hard length nudging against his entrance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He couldn't say no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Than nodded and Zagreus almost purred in delight, squeezing Than's thigh happily before he began pushing inside the older god's eager body. Thanatos groaned sweetly at the feeling of Zagreus' cock filling him up inch by inch, only to then gasp when Zag <em>slammed</em> himself right in all the way to the hilt, crushing Thanatos' prostate, as well as any hope he had left to fight back.</p><p> </p><p>He was completely, utterly at Zagreus' mercy now.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oho...</em> I am going to take care of you, alright..." Zagreus muttered. "<em>You're so tight and good, Than... So good for me, love...</em>" The prince praised, Thanatos shuddering when his thigh was kissed and nipped at, only to moan when Zagreus began moving inside of him. Each drag of the prince's hips was making Thanatos see stars, his oversensitive body crying with the need for release. Zagreus kept on going until he could feel Thanatos getting ever so close to the precipice, close to falling over the edge and drowning in a sea of bliss, time at which Zag's hips stopped and a hand circled the base of Than's cock to, once again, prevent him from releasing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thanatos was going to kill Zagreus.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The elder whined lowly and glared at Zagreus, the need to orgasm making his thighs quiver and his body twitch softly all over. Zagreus hummed teasingly before he did something that made Thanatos <em>truly</em> consider <em>murdering</em> him at that point.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He pulled out.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Z-Zag...!</em> What are you... d-doing...?" Thanatos croaked out, despite his voice feeling pretty strained. Zagreus brushed the question off before he once again manhandled Than with ease (a thing that made Thanatos' dead heart swoon, as much as he wouldn't admit it) shifting him to stay on all fours before draping himself over his back. "<em>Trust me, love...</em>" Zagreus whispered, sliding right back into Than in this new position, reaching as deep as possible and causing the elder to moan. The prince loved the beautiful way Thanatos' long hair now hanged like a curtain at the sides of his head in this position, but he had better plans for it, that was for sure. Shifting back to sit on his knees properly, Zagreus reached a hand up and gathered all of Than's hair in his fist, Thanatos making a small, questioning noise, unsure of what Zagreus was up to.</p><p> </p><p>That is, until Zagreus began <em>moving</em> again.</p><p> </p><p>"Z-Za- <em>aah! Zagreus! Blood and Darkness,</em> a-are- <em>nngh! Are you insane-?!</em>" Thanatos found himself moaning heatedly as Zagreus pistoned inside of him, tugging on his hair as if it was some sort of rein he could freely use, nailing Than's prostate with each and every push. Thanatos felt like melting, his arms and legs trembling with the struggle to keep himself propped up despite how turned on and ready to burst he was, but Zagreus <em>didn't</em> stop. He kept a tight hold on Than's hair, fucked into him wildly and bowed over his back, breathily groaning, "<em>Come, Than... Nngh! Come for me, beautiful...</em>"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was all it took for Thanatos to break.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos thought he never came so hard in his entire existence, truly. He ended up shouting Zagreus' name as the pleasure washed over him in intense, electric-like waves that caused his arms to give out under him and his upper body to collapse against the bed. Zagreus fucked him through his orgasm, he himself managing to reach his own and fill Than up, making the elder groan weakly as the warmth spilled inside of him pleasingly. They stood locked together for a while, Zagreus letting go of Than's hair as he placed soft butterfly kisses along Than's spine, his shoulders and his nape, murmuring soft praises about how good he was. Thanatos didn't register much at first, but he appreciated them nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus pulled out a bit after, making Thanatos moan weakly at the sudden, empty feeling he left behind in his wake. The prince gently helped him lay down, he himself laying next to Thanatos and looking at the elder with nothing but pure love and affection in his mismatched eyes. Thanatos looked back at him tiredly as they faced each other, still trying to calm down, his body tingling with the intensity of the orgasm he experienced a few moments ago. </p><p> </p><p>Zagreus was the one to break the silence (obviously). "That was... <em>Absolutely amazing, Thanatos.</em> I don't know how we ended up doing all that, but... I have no complaints." The youth smiled, Thanatos huffing softly as he could already feel some soreness in his lower back and Zagreus' seed seeping out of him in a way that made his nose slightly scrunch up. "I hope I wasn't too rough with you, love... I couldn't help it. You were too tempting and I got too excited... I am sorry." Zagreus apologized, kissing Than sweetly, his hand caressing the elder's side under the blanket, Thanatos sighing softly at the gentle touch. It was nice after all of the rougher bits from before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not that he disliked them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mm... It's fine. Don't worry about it, Zagreus... I enjoyed that." Thanatos murmured, placing his forehead against Zagreus' as they basked in the afterglow of it all. Zagreus was about to say something, but it seems Thanatos anticipated it, because the thing he said next was decisive and Zagreus couldn't ever dream of arguing. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>And yes, I am cutting my hair as soon as I get up from here.</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that was;;; A change. Shameless smut, I hope, or I guess- Anyway, if you made it this far, thank you! I am glad you took the time to read this~ Remember, kudos and comments are always appreciated!!</p><p>As for the matter I wanted to talk about, one of the ideas I have on the back burner is another Modern AU fic. But, this time around, Zagreus is a famous singer and Thanatos is his serious manager who doesn't get why the wild star is in love with someone as common as himself. It's soft, it's hot, it will have some wall sex- Let me know what you think of it! I need the feedback to settle on what to write next! </p><p>REMINDER: If you have any requests for these two, let me know in the comments below!! I would love to see what you guys come up with! Also, if you have the time, consider checking out my Twitter @Sin__Snake (with two underscores)- I post drawings from time to time or just retweet lots of Hades things I love haha XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>